Make Today Famous
by jenloveseli
Summary: caitlin morty moves back to her home town and everything in her life changes. new family with her previous ones left to forget because they died. one mistake in the past made by eli's father changes everything once eli and caitlin meet.
1. Chapter 1

Make Today Famous

Chapter 1

Finally! New sophomore class of 11-12.2011-2012 by the way. born in Canada moved to the states in new jersey then after years of trying to make friends and trying to be happy bob-I mean dad, decided to move back to my birthplace. His too. He calls it home I call it history repeating itself. Maybe I need change...after what happened last year that is exactly what I need. Why should I be mad or sad? I didn't have many friends to begin with anyway. After trying so hard for so many years to be someone else's idea of perfect I need some time to myself. Well right about now its 4:30am. for some reason I only sleep for a few hours at night then I sleep the rest of my eight hours in the day. My new therapist says that isn't a really good thing because the only reason I fall asleep in the night is because I just cant stay awake another second. She says if I really had the choice I would never go to sleep at night and spend the day getting my eight hours. It's true. Dr. Drainol said most likely I do this because I'm scared of something, but I really don't know what. Hey, maybe I'm a vampire and don't know it yet... tears started to swell up in my eyes but I didn't try to hold them back. I let them do what they wanted. I would never do that if I were in front of another person. I cry because its dark, and I cry because I feel like I'm alone and always will be. And I cry because I can. It's my very own way to keep myself from cutting. Dr. Drainol says I should do things like squeeze a pillow, count really fast to myself, or brush my hair. She never suggested crying but I did it anyways because it worked. I never told her about this though. I also brush my hair a lot because that works just as much. Enough of that...I'm getting so much more depressed thinking about therapy. Who knew that was what I was getting depressed about? 'Caitlin, you are one of a kind and don't forget that. Make today famous.' why did I remember that sentence? It has never been stated to me once in my life but I remember it as if it were being said to me two seconds ago. My eyes got heavier and harder to hold up. 'Stay up stay up! Crap you lost'

Morning 6:30am

"Caitlin! Get up time for your first day of school! Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes so hurry up!" screamed the really loud voice from my...father.

"Wonderful! Two hours of sleep!" I mumbled to myself. I pulled myself off my bed and went straight to my bathroom. That's right MY bathroom. One of the perks of my new home: no more sharing a bathroom with my dad! And the words: you shouldn't go in there for another 20 to 30 minutes have disappeared. I did the usual morning cleanup, brush teeth, shower, brush hair, lotionize, deorderize, and head to my dresser to pick out what I'm going to wear. I'm not girly but I'm not a tomboy. I'm just...regular...me. I usually wear black and white. Sometimes gray, something along those lines. People from New Jersey always classified me as Goth or emo but I'm neither. That's just the way I dress. I can be happy, bubbly, cute, funny and everything else too. also the most flirtatious girl you ever met, but I only let that side of me out when I'm totally comfortable. 'Hmmmmmmmmmmm what am I going to wear today? Maybe I should dry my hair then figure that out.'

"Caitlin Morty! I have waited almost 40 minutes for you! Hurry up and eat I don't want you to be late to your first day of school!" ohh great. I wish he wouldn't rush me. I love him though. He tries so hard to be the perfect and most understanding dad, and most of the time he is but...I don't know. There is something different between us. He looks at me weird, not in a perverted way but just...weird. Like I don't always belong but I could see his apology in his eyes when he knows that I have noticed him. The thing that just passed through my head creeped me out: its only 7:15. I don't have to be at school for another hour and a half. It only takes 5 minutes to get there and ill be ready in 15 minutes top. Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Hot hot hot! I was so lost in thought I forgot that I was blow drying my hair and it has been in the same spot for like 3 minutes. Crap I hope it didn't make a burn. I checked in the mirror and realized it was nothing. My hair was totally dry though so I went back to finding my outfit. I threw on a white and black mini dress and nude colored stockings. Then I put on my highest pair of heels. I just adore heels. Maybe because I'm 5'3 but still I love them. Told you I'm not Goth! I looked in the mirror and said: "damn I look hot!" ohhh conceited me sometimes! What was I going to do with my hair? It was a wreck! Hmmmmm... perfect! A few curls and a little Taylor swift inspiration and BOOM I am ready for school. I grabbed a sweater and my bag and made my way to the kitchen.

"Wow! You look beautiful! To bad you are going to have to change because I said so! What were you thinking?" ughh why is he acting like this. Relax! "Funny. Anyway I'm ready way too early so I guess I'll just watch some TV. And eat."

He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted. "Dad? Can we talk?" he nodded his head and motioned toward the kitchen table. I followed and sat down. I didn't have anything to say but I knew he did so I decided to save him the trouble of asking.

"I'll go first, this is really important." I nodded for him to proceed and so he did.

"Caitlin, I am so proud to have a daughter as beautiful and smart as you (I'm a straight A student), and I love you with all my heart! Sometimes I forget that...forget that..." he let out a really long loud sigh.

"Dad I get it...you love me. I love you too! I'm hungry..." I began to stand up but he tapped my arm lightly motioning again to sit. 'Man, will this guy say something?' but I looked in his eyes and saw that something important must be told and I must listen. I sat and this time I listened. "Ok. Again I love you with all my heart. no one can ever love you more, especially not your mother-" when I heard him say those words I sprang up and started to yell but stopped myself and ran towards my room to grab my brush. I angrily brushed out every knot in my hair, ruining my curls. My dad knew what this meant and stood up and grabbed me by my arm. He lightly pulled me towards the chair by my desk. He took my brush and set it down on my bed. We just looked at each other for 7 moments and then he averted his gaze.

My mother left me after three months but it was what she had to do. She couldn't handle my father anymore and back then he was a very angry man. She couldn't take me with her, nor could she fight for me through legal matters because he was practically famous for being rich. Surely he would win. I love her so much... and I won't accept any bad things about her. She was wonderful, beautiful and just the greatest. I wish she was still here. I wish she realized how good he is now so she knew it was safe to return.

Bob grabbed my hand in his and spoke as clear and fast as he could saying: "I'm not your real father. But she is your real mother. I'm just your step dad." everything finally made sense. The way he looked at me and also his family was never mentioned. I couldn't speak but I made a face for him to explain. This was the whole story. Years ago my mother (Eileen Morty. Morty is bobs last name and they married I don't really know her maiden name bob never told me.) Met a man named Elijah Goldsworthy. This was before my da- I mean bob. She was in love but he didn't feel the same. She fell way to quick for him. Elijah wanted a relationship but my mother became obsessed with him. She threatened him to stay in her life but he thought it was a joke and stayed anyway. Soon though she was back to her old ways, but this time he was leaving. My poor mother was devastated when she found out he had a wife and son. She begged and prayed, but Elijah was leaving for good. So she decided to get pregnant to keep him. Eileen didn't even know that she was already pregnant when she came up with the idea. When she found out she was so happy she would get her Elijah back! When she told him about the baby he didn't believe her and left immediately. He didn't even ask for any verification of her pregnancy. He was done with her and took off. I was going to be given up, but then she met bob Marty. She made him fall in love with her and left me with him because she didn't want me unless Elijah was in the picture. He wasn't. Before Eileen left she made up a story to tell me if I ever asked about her. She decided to get pregnant to keep him. She was already pregnant though. When she told him about the baby he thought she was lying and left her for good. He didn't even try to make her take a test because he knew she was lying. I was going to be given up but then she met bob. She made him fall in love with her and left me with him because she didn't want me unless Elijah was apart of the picture. Before she left she made up a story to tell me if I ever asked about her. But bob couldn't take lying to me anymore so that's why we moved back to Canada again so I could find my father and meet him for the first time. The thing was, we didn't even know if he lived in town. Bob decided to start here in Toronto because I was born here, but my real father could be anywhere or anyone. Everything he just told me knocked me down. I practically fell to the ground. All the feelings I had for my mother was a huge lie! I think I hate her now. I am now so much more grateful to bob. I let my tears go and bob and I crashed into a really big emotional hug. I love you's were said and we both let go and realized the time. I had 20 minutes left so we had to get going. The car ride was silent but none of us decided to ruin it with words.

**guys i practically wrote the whole story already. i promise it gets much better and much more dramatic, eli comes up in the next chapter do not worry! i just put the first chapter up to see if anyone likes how i write or if they wanted more from this story. please please please review! if no one likes it ill just delete and start all over with a whole new story i have plenty of ideas! o btw i own nothing! this is based on the show degrassi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey i just wanted to say sorry i realized after i posted the first chapter that i made a lot of mistakes, like repeating the same paragraph twice! so sorry about that! anyway i decided to change the format of the story to make it easier to read. btw eli has the same name as his father so when i am talking about his father i will refer to him as elijah because that is more formal. when i talk about eli(junior) i will always call him eli. remember that so you won't get confused.**

Chapter 2

Finally we arrived at my school. Degrassi High School. Drama

school. I said bye to Bob and walked towards the huge school. 'So

many cute boys! I think I might like this school!' lost in my

thoughts I ran into some guy who looked like a senior. Oh great

out comes the jerk...or so I thought. He was actually pretty nice

to me.

"I'm so sorry let me help!" I fell on my knees and grabbed his

books first. He knelt down to help me with my books. "It's ok.

First day here? It was my fault anyway so I should be

the one panicking." I wasn't really paying attention to what he was

saying but I looked up at the exact same time he did and our eyes

met. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes that were way

too hard to stop staring at. I wasn't staring at him because I liked

him but I felt something. It was really weird because the feeling

came to me as soon as our arms touched. I'm pretty sure the feeling

was mutual because he looked at me the same way. Oh my

goodness! Our eyes are the exact same shade of emerald! What!

That was a weird coincidence. Some jerk kicked the back of my

head by mistake and I hit my head against his. "Owwww! Why did

that hurt so much?" he moaned. We stood up at the same time

books in hand and smoothed our clothes out. Both of us had our

left hand on our heads. Wow great first impression Cait! "Hi my

name is Caitlin Morty. Sorry about that. But it was nice to meet

you anyway-why are you laughing?" he made a weird but nice

smirk and continued to laugh quietly to himself. I was getting

annoyed so I began to walk away, then he grabbed my shoulder

and began to talk. " Sorry for being rude, I didn't mean to laugh

like that but your last name-Morty- is the name of my car. Sorry I

just found that really funny." yeah what a knee slapper. He saw my

blank face and then I started laughing a little too. It was kinda

funny. He turned to walk away but I tapped his shoulder and he

turned facing me again. "I never caught your name."

"Oh sorry. Hi I'm Eli. Eli Goldsworthy. Very nice to meet you."

Oh crap. What do I do! What do I do!

"Eli as in Elijah? Elijah Goldsworthy Junior?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know a lot about me don't you?"

"Umm, sure gotta go nice to meet you. see ya!"

"Wait!" I ran through the hall and tried to find my locker but I

looked back and Eli was still standing there reading his schedule.

he turned around and entered a class. I guess we never realized the

whole school was in class while we were getting acquainted.

Homeroom

Homeroom was boring. My teacher gave a really boring

speech about her expectations and she gave out textbooks.

I just couldn't get my mind off of Eli. Is he my brother? Well we

do look a like. We also have the same eyes. Maybe I will find my

father here in Toronto. It would be best to befriend Eli just to see if

we are in any other way related. Blah, blah, blah. The rest of the

morning was the same as homeroom.

Finally I can eat! I entered the cafe and scanned the room to

see if Eli and I shared this period together. Nope didn't see him. A

frown entered my face. I really wanted to get to know my own

brother. I saw an empty table and made my way towards it. On my

way I saw a dark tanned girl who had the prettiest mini dress on.

It looked just like mine but it differed in color.

"You know how to look good! Haha! Nice dress." she said to me

without stopping as she walked towards her table. "Thanks " I

yelled after her but I don't think she heard me. I hated sitting alone

but I'm used to it. I didn't pack anything and I would never eat

school lunch so I just sat there and took out my notebook and

started writing. It wasn't a diary, it was a novel. A very long one

that I worked very hard on for the last 2 years. It was based on my

life but it wasn't mine. Today I had a lot of writing to do because

my novel just took a turn to the-I really don't know. I guess I'll

just have to live through it to see if its for the worst or for the

better. I hope things are for the better. I can only hope now. My

hands started to cramp so I took a break. I looked up and saw

through the window Eli. He was eating outside with a girl and

another boy. Hmmmm the boy looked cute. 'Should I walk past his

table to see if he will notice me? Or should I just sit outside just

cause I can? Of course in the hopes of him noticing me.' I decided

to walk past him to sit at the table next to him and pretend not

to notice him. I stood up and did exactly that and gracefully sat

down and continued to write even though my hand was still sore.

From the corner of my eye, I could see and hear them talk about

me. 'Yes my plan worked!'

"Cait! Cait! Over here! Can you come over here for a sec?"

I stood up and walked over to his table as calm as can be. "Yes,

Eli?"

"I just wanted you to meet some people cause I saw you there by

yourself. This is Clare Edwards and this is Adam Torres. Adam,

Clare this is Caitlin Morty. She is in tenth grade."

"Nice to meet you Caitlin!" Clare said. She was very pretty. The

way Eli and Clare looked at each other I could tell there was

something between them. 'Eli's got a girlfriend!' I was actually

grinning ear to ear and they were just staring at me. Crap. There

I go always getting lost in my thoughts! "Oh sorry! Daydreaming!

I do that a lot. Nice to meet you guys too! Clare I love your shirt!

Especially the color." I really did though! It was a mix between a

turquoise and green and it just made her eyes POP! I turned as if to

return to my table..."Wait! Sit with us! We don't want you to be

alone on your first day. See how generous we are? Sit, sit, sit!"

yelled Eli. I turned again and sat next to Adam. He was so much

hotter the closer you looked at him. Oh my gosh I'm blushing!

Stop it, stop it!

"You ran off earlier... why?" Eli asked. Again I wasn't paying

attention but I still heard what he said. "Uhh black. Yeah that's my

favorite color." Clare giggled. I wonder why.

" I except all answers...I'm not judgmental. Anyway...seriously

why?" he asked again.

'Crap I have to tell him. But not without seeing my dad...or Bob

first.'

"Um I had to find my class. Its a really big school and I knew I

would get lost." he smirked in approval and started talking to

Clare.

For some reason I blushed at that. What? I don't understand

things anymore. I heard Adam talk to me but I blocked him out. I

didn't really want to cause I like him but I just needed to think

straight. I jumped up and ran towards the door. I didn't look back

but I heard them questioning what I had just did behind me. I think

I dropped something but if it was that important I would have

remembered and went back to get it. So I just kept walking.

After school

I called Bob and told him to stay home because I'm walking

home. I still needed more time to myself and to think. Is Adam mad

or confused about my reaction to his question? What was his

question? I kept hearing my name but kept walking. I made it to

my house and my dad was in the living room watching a taped

game.

He greeted me properly and I went to my room. I took another

shower then realized what I was missing. The necklace my mom

gave to me when I was born. It was a sterling silver diamond

encrusted heart. I loved it, and I still love my mom. After thinking

hard about it I realized that she created me with love before she

wanted to get pregnant to get a man. It made a difference to me.

I love my mom. Always have, Always will.

I started to panic! 'Where did you have it last?'

Shizz...school. I wasn't exactly sure if that was where I last had

it but I decided to ask my dad if he saw it today. I threw on

underclothes and a black slip. I also put a dark blue cardigan on

over it and put on gray heels. If my dad hadn't seen it I would be

ready to return to school so I could find it. As I made my way

down the stairs I heard voices. It was Bob's and...Eli's? It was

Eli. Both of them turned to me when I arrived and said hello.

"Dear ELI came to see you. Don't keep him waiting now. I'm

going to step out for a bit ok?" with that he left and walked down

the block.

"Eli! I'm sorry about lunch I didn't-"

"Its ok its none of my business. Sorry if you felt weird about sitting

with me. I came here to return this to you...".

He dangled my necklace and my face filled with joy! I wanted to

hug my possible brother ever since he told me his name and now I

have a reason to! Not gonna pass that up! I literally jumped on

him and he started laughing. "Okay! I have a feeling this is exactly

what you were looking for!" I only hugged tighter but this time I

was on my feet. I became filled with glee after I noticed he hugged

me back. Cause when I almost let go he was still hugging me! We

finally let go and he said "What was that for? All I did was find a

really valuable necklace and I returned it to its owner."

"Well thank you Eli. Seriously I owe you a lot. I love this necklace

more then anything!" we stopped smiling and just stared once

again at each other in a weird way. He made his way off my porch

and I said "Eli, do you want to ummm, I don't know go to the dot

or come in? Or something."

"Sure lets head to the dot. I'll drive you there c'mon." I grabbed my

phone and purse and followed him to his car.

'Oh my gosh'

"You drive a hearse? " I asked.

"No, no, no I'm on my way to a funeral actually. Check the back

there is a dead body in a coffin in there!" he smirked his regular

brother smirk and opened my door for me. I sat and waited for him

to come in. The dot was a walking distance away so the silent

ride there didn't really mean anything bad. When we got there we

ordered right away. I just asked for grilled cheese and a water.

I forgot what he ordered. I really didn't care about that.

"I wasn't supposed to say something but...(in a hushed voice)

Adam likes you. Do you think its weird that you are in 10th grade

though?"

"No not really. Age is just a number to me. I don't really care. Plus

he is only older then me by a year." I replied. It was true to me

though.

"Actually I really like Adam. He seems nice, and cute." I

stated. Eli raised an eyebrow and smirked once more. "Really? I

should set you two up. Would you like a boyfriend?"

Hmmm do I?

"Yeah I guess."

"Anyway subject change! Do you have any problems with gay, or

lesbian people? How do feel about them?"

"Uhh no not really. I am actually a gay rights supporter. I don't

believe in bullying of any kind and if someone bullies then they

should get what they deserve. At my old school I kind of had a

rep as a... as a uhhh. Never mind."

"tell me!" he pleaded.

"A threat. I always won and ended revenge wars. Its not something

I think I should be proud of but I am. I don't care what people

think of me at all. You hit me...I'll hit back harder."

Eli's jaw dropped "I think you are my long lost sister! You are like

my other half! Hahahaha!"

"Uhh yeah. Hahaha. Are we really alike?" I asked.

"Very alike!"

Our food arrived. We ate, laughed, and had a great time together.

We ended up at the park. He showed me all the great things about

it and I had just the best time. He was the best brother ever! How

could I tell him that? I really wish I could. Maybe I should tell

him before the end of the week. What would I say though? I think

this should be kept to myself for now.

"Oh shizz its almost 12. Maybe we should get home. I cant believe

we spent the whole day together!" I said.

"Why can't you believe it?" he challenged.

"Actually I can believe it. We were meant to be best buds I guess.

one in the same!"

"Definitely! Ok let's get you home." He said.

**ok no drama in this chapter but i just wanted to get a closer look on how much eli and caitlin are alike so please review! the third chapter will be up soon i just need to finish editing it! thnx!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning 6:45 am

School time! Cannot wait!

I jumped in the shower, did the usual and picked out my clothes.

I decided to wear black skinnies and a really long gray slip. I

realized how crazy I looked so I took the pants off and replaced

them with brown shorts that showed at the bottom. I put a large

brown belt in the middle to make a pattern. I threw on my sliver

heels cause I couldn't find my black ones. I curled my hair again

and looked in the mirror. I put on some pretty pink lip gloss and

eyeliner. I grabbed my stuff and decided to walk to school. I didn't

really want to talk to Bob about anything right now.

I got to school pretty early and I saw Adam and Drew in the

football field.

'I think they are brothers' I thought to myself.

I just decided to enter the school so I could have my own little

tour. Adam saw me and decided to come after me. 'Oooh. Yay! I

wonder if Eli had the chance to talk to Adam in the past...8

hours. Maybe not'

"hey!"

"hey Adam why are you here so early?"

"I came to watch my brother practice, but it gets boring just

watching, so lets hang."

"Sure. Umm, actually can you give me a tour of the school I'm

completely lost here?" I asked politely.

"No prob! Follow me!" I followed Adam.

20 minutes later

'O.M.G. are you kissing him? Yes you are!'

"Stop!" I screamed.

"Oh Caitlin I'm sorry I didn't mean to...uh sorry-"

"No Adam I just got jittery. I like you, like really like you. But I

feel weird kissing you because I don't think I know you that well.

Lets be friends ok, and see where it takes us? Because I kinda

feel...nasty kissing you. Like I'm a slut."

"Your not a slut I understand 100% best friend!" he said.

"Thanks for being so nice! Lunch today?" I asked

"I'll be there!"

I got up and left the bathroom. Everyone was still getting ready

for class. I went straight to my locker. It was right next to Clare's.

She smiled at me but couldn't speak so she smiled harder with a

little laugh and I understood. I nod and went back to getting things

from my locker.

"Hello other half! Guess who?" said a very familiar voice from

behind.

"Hello Eli! How was your day today love?"

"Love? I'm your love?" he loves to challenge me!

"I call everyone my love!"

"Oh sniff, sniff, tear...guess I'm not special!" he fake pouted and

wiped a fake tear.

"Boo, hoo! You are very special. Eli you are one of a kind and

don't forget that! Make today famous."

"Who did you hear that from?" he said curiously.

"Umm no one really. Its a saying that has always been in my

head. Its my favorite thing to say to people that are special to

me. Ok no lie...you are the only person I have said that to. Do

you feel happy now?" I replied.

"Yes, very. Its weird though, my dad would always say that…." he

said flatly.

"I'll see you at lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah see you love." He didn't look at me, he just looked in deep

thought.

I ran into Clare after 3rd period bio. I approached her but she

started talking to the dark skinned girl that complimented me

yesterday. Eli told me her name was Alli. I didn't want to interrupt

so I grabbed my stuff and went to history.

'Has she been avoiding me?'. This wasn't the first time I tried to

talk to her today.

Maybe I should try asking Alli about it. What could happen? I'll

try again after lunch because Alli's locker is in the next hallway.

The morning went by quickly because I was at lunch in no

time. I honestly can never wait to go to lunch because I can spend

another day with my brother. Adam wasn't at the table though. Nor

was Clare or anyone. It was just Eli sitting there waiting for me. He

had a blank look on his face that scared me. I ran up to him and

asked him what was wrong.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Eli are you crazy? Of course you know me...we spent the whole

day together yesterday an-"

"No I mean do you know my father or are you a family member?"

"Eli...look I don't understand why you are asking this but...no, I

don't know your father and we aren't related in any way at all.

why?" I asked.

"Never mind! Sit. Whats up?" he asked all peppy.

What? Why couldnt he answer my question?

"Where is Adam and Clare?" I asked.

"Clare is with Alli, Adam is with drew. If it weren't for you I would

be all alone now. Thanks love."

"Adam is with Drew? He told me we would have lunch together

though." I said softly.

"Yeah he told me, I just told him I needed to talk to you alone at

lunch so hang with Drew. He totally understood, Clare too. But I

guess now that we have gotten that out of the way we should catch

up with them. I just realized Drew and Alli ditched them to make

out. They are coming our way." that was a mouthful from him.

"Eli, please don't do that again. If you want to talk to me text or

call me, if it is urgent then come to my house. You are always

welcome there, always. Just promise me you won't do that again.

ok? I don't want to make a bad impression."

He had an apologetic look on his face but I said no prob. Clare

and Adam arrived and sat down.

"Sorry don't mean to be intrusive but-"

"Clare ,no prob. You are always welcome to intrude. As a friend of

course. You are my friend right?" Clare nodded a very

unconvincing nod and turned toward Eli to talk. Those lovebirds!

I turned toward Adam and said

"Hey Adam how was your morning?".

"Fine. I know you don't care though." with that he stood up and

announced he was leaving and went towards the school cafe.

"I wonder what is wrong with him. Eli can I talk to you over

there for a sec?" I asked. Clare got up and sat at the empty

table to the left and motioned for us to speak. She seemed a bit

annoyed. I think I'm making her jealous or mad at me because of

how much Eli and I talk. The weird thing is that we have only

known each other for 2 days. Maybe I should back off and talk to

her. So I did. I got up and walked towards Clare.

"Can we talk instead?" I started.

"Sure why not?" she replied

"Why do you...do you hate me?"

"No! That's the last thing I would feel for you!"

"Please give me the entire truth of your feelings towards me and

I promise we will both feel so much better!" I said to Clare.

"Fine whole story. The first day of school at lunch you were all

he talked about until you were introduced to Adam and I. I didn't

mind it all until after school I asked to hang out with him and

he said 'Can't have plans with Cait. Another time though.' He

calls you Cait. Not Caitlin. Cait. Already nicknames were being

called. I just had the gut feeling that you two would end up falling

for each other and forget all about me and my mixed emotions. Eli

and I are kind of... close to being official. I just didn't want anyone

to ruin it because I have had a similar situation happen to me a

while ago. And...and." she burst into tears and landed on my

shoulder. I comforted her and when I turned my head I realized

that Eli was still at the table reading. I guess waiting for us.

He was the only other one outside. Crap we are gonna be

late...better make this quick...or should I just skip? Skip.

My Bob will understand. I pushed her off my shoulder gently so

her eyes could meet mine. This is what I said: "Clare, I don't want

Eli, and Eli doesn't want me. Trust me. The reason we seem so

close is because we are so much alike. We will never ever, EVER

become anything more then good friends. I look at him as a

brother! Literally sometimes. But anyway you have nothing to

worry about at all. I really want us to be great girl friends too. I'm

not Jenna. Haha yes I do know about K.C. and Jenna. I hear

lots of gossip without wanting to."

Clare stood up and so did I. She hugged me and said she would

love to be friends. Exactly what I wanted! More friends! How

much I am improving! I cant wait to tell Dr. Drainol. Eli walked

over to us and said

"Umm ladies, I don't think we should go back to school cause we

already missed half of sixth period. So why don't we skip?" I

agreed immediately and was kind of pushing Clare to skip with us.

She did.

Time to ditch them! They started walking and I followed but hid in

the bushes after we got off campus.

'they wont even notice I'm gone' I thought to myself.

Problem solved now I just need to fix things with Adam. I

started walking towards the school so I could return to 7th period

and make up a lie saying I got sick and went home for a bit. I

should call Bob to back me up... someone grabbed me from

behind.

"Ahhhhh! let go! let go of me!"

His grip was very strong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Relax its Eli. You thought you could shake me easily didn't you!" he was grabbing the middle of my stomach and somehow he swung me on top of his shoulder. I punched his back as hard as I could because I really didn't want to skip plus I didn't want to be a third wheel. Clare was actually behind Eli grabbing my fists and holding them down.

"Your in on it too Clare! Ahhhhh! Let me go!" I bet Eli was smiling his signature smirk and having a blast making me do something against my will! Ugh I hate my brother! Just kidding. Finally I just gave up. Two seconds later he let me down. We were in front of Clare's house.

"Hurry my mom won't be home for another two hours!"

"Clare you are so rebellious!" I joked.

"Learned from guess who." she gave googly eyes to Eli. Awwww gross. Yuck. I knew if I had said get a room that would officially make me the third wheel and I knew I was but I didn't want to make it official.

Hey, maybe I could use her washroom and escape through the window and I can just go home! Good plan!

I was the first to approach the front porch but Eli grabbed my hand in his. Clare was on his other hand thank gosh he grabbed her hand first or she would have gone crazy on me. He smirked when I squeezed his hand, but I squeezed to get his attention to tell him something but he wouldn't listen. Fortunately Clare didn't notice. We walked in all together and headed toward her living room. She had a beautiful home. Filled with earth toned colors and filled with family pictures. I wanted to cry because I noticed that with all the drawings and pictures of a family it only reminded me of... a movie. Not my home or grammas. Nothing.

I have decided to tell Eli about my mother and his father, and soon. I decided to stay at Clare's. It was actually really fun and I didn't feel like a third wheel. Her mom came home around 5 and I decided to leave around six. It was pouring rain out and Morty was in a Degrassi parking lot so Clare's mom gave Eli and I a ride to his hearse and he drove me home. I invited him inside to meet my dad because they have never been formally introduced.

"Bob! You home! I brought a friend over I wanted you to meet him!"

Bob came downstairs in a robe. Thanks.

"Eli this is Bob, Bob this is Eli."

"Nice to meet you Eli...?"

"Eli Goldsworthy...is it ok if I call you Bob or do you prefer Mr. Morty?"

"Whatever you want to call me I'm cool with. Cause I'm a cool dad." said by my corny step-father.

"Haha yeah. Umm is it ok if Cait and I hang out in the living room?" Eli asked politely.

"Sure wherever you want, but may I speak to my daughter for a few moments?"

"Sure. Cait I'll be in the living room."

Eli disappeared to the other side of the house. I turned to Bob and said,

"Bob, dad, he is my fathers son...which means he is my brother! I found him I did! When should I tell him though?"

"Now." he pushed me to the living room and went to his office on the third floor.

Eli had his eye glued to one picture of me when I was younger. I wondered why so I asked him.

He didn't answer, instead he grabbed my face. He felt my lips with his thumbs and examined them carefully. Then he continued to my cheeks. Oh shizz what did he notice. I gave him a really weird look and he stopped. He turned his back to me and slapped his hand to his forehead. I grabbed the picture he was looking at and stared at it myself and noticed something too.

"Oh shizz."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Eli..."

He turned and looked directly into my eyes.

"I have some news for you...isn't it weird that we look exactly alike in this picture. I look the same way you did at seven. I remember it from yesterday you showed it to me. Remember? Same cheeks, lips, eyes."

"What are you trying to say?" he replied coldly.

"Eli what's wrong?"

"Why are you pointing these things out to me?" he gave me a blank look that almost scared me.

I have never seen him like this. I guess today wasn't a good day to tell him, but I didn't want him to leave my house today with his imagination free and wild. Even with those reasons to tell him now I decided to tell him to leave. I can't look at him without crying because I think he knows exactly what I have to say, but he doesn't want the truth. If that's what he doesn't want then I guess I'll leave him with more questions.

"Eli...I think you should go now." I said firmly.

"If you think I don't want the truth then your wrong. What did you have to tell me?" his voice was more calm now.

"Eli! Go! Leave now!" I didn't wait for an answer instead I just ran towards my room to grab my brush. I wasn't going to cry in front of him. He would surely know something was up. Eli being Eli he followed after me. I told Bob to tell him to leave and he did. I felt bad for bringing my father figure into this, but I didn't want to speak to him.

"Great advice Bob! Now he hates me!"

I slammed the door to my room and went straight to bed. This time I was asleep for most of the night because I didn't get the rest of my hours after school cause I was at Clare's.

3 weeks later

Eli and I would pass each other in the halls the past few weeks and wouldn't say a word to each other. We didn't have lunch and I was by myself most of this month. Same with Adam, but not with Clare. She would wave to me or say hi, or invite me to her house once in a while but I never accepted.

Today I decided to just forget all about Elijah Goldsworthy-my father, and the junior. Bob has always been my father and no one can change that. Right about now I didn't want that to be changed. I didn't want to end things with Adam though. Maybe we wouldn't be together or the closest of friends but I didn't want us to be enemies. I saw him walking down the hall and made myself go up to him.

"Adam, what did I do to you to make you mad at me?" I asked.

"Ask Fitz your best friend right. You are just so fake! You told Eli that you never liked bullying of any kind. However, you spent the summer with him. I know he told you about me. He is the biggest bully a person could have. Yes its true I'm an FTM but I guess now that you know its true you think I'm a freak. Bye." Adam was getting angrier with every second that passed.

Tears swelled up but I tried my hardest to keep them back, but it didn't work my face resembled a waterfall. Adam saw my eyes and felt bad. He attempted to apologize but I held my hand up.

"I can see how you would think I'm fake, but I didn't know Fitz was a bully at all. FYI we hung out twice. He approached a 'nerd' and beat him up and that's when I punched him in the eye and he backed off of me. Yeah sure he told me everything about everybody but I only believed the facts he said, not his opinions. So I'm not fake. I do care. I would have never kissed you if I didn't accept who you are. I knew all along and didn't mind. I don't care about that!"

Adam tested me for a minute then smiled! Yay! He hugged me and kissed me on my cheek.

"Sorry I should have talked to you about it. Lunch today?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I winked at him and walked away. I did feel pretty confident in my really big new heels and perfect outfit of red black and white.

Time for lunch

Eli, Clare, and Adam were already there. Clare saw me walk towards them and smiled. She stood up and gave me a really big and tight hug.

"Where have you been the last three weeks? So missed you!" she squealed.

I turned my gaze to Adam: fine. Eli: nothing.

"Hi Adam, Eli."

"Hey. Sit I have to ask you something."

Great! Eli is talking to me now. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table to our left. It was always empty for some reason.

"Cait, I'm so sorry how I acted weeks ago. Really I am very sorry, that you had to ask twice for me to leave. I'm also sorry I made you brush your hair because you were uncomfortable. Your dad told me about that by the way. So do you accept?"

I nodded with a happy face and he smiled. He stood me up, hugged me tight and kissed my forehead.

"Can I ask you something Eli?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Can I meet your dad?"

"Yeah, after school today. I'll drive you there." he smirked and looked down at his hands for a while.

"I have to tell you something really important, so I warned you."

"Ok I get it, I'll be ready to take the back seat of my hearse." Eli was so sarcastic sometimes it made me laugh. We both returned to Clare and Adam who didn't seem to mind that we were gone for a while. Lunch continued as if nothing bad will or ever did happen. I loved that feeling!

7th period.

I just realized what I was wearing. I kinda looked like a floozy. Maybe I should just go to my house shower and change into something more appropriate for meeting my father for the very first time. I have to text Eli to tell him the change of plans.

'Change of plans after school. Pick me up at my house at 4:30 pm.-Caitlin'

'No prob, but why?- Eli'

'Don't laugh but I don't want to look like a floozy when I meet your dad so I'm going to change at home.-Caitlin'

'Fine with me. See you then.- Eli'

After 45 minutes were up I decided to just skip last period. My step-dad wasn't home. That was odd because he only worked mornings for 3 hours and nights for 4. Plus he doesn't go food shopping until Friday and it was Tuesday. I didn't pay much more attention to that though. Time to get ready. I showered and dried my hair.

I looked through my closet. Nothing good to wear. So I just went all the way to the back and found a really beautiful black dress. It tightly covered my whole arm and was cut just under my collar bone. It was tight in the middle and flew free at the bottom which reached just under my knee. It was perfect! I decided to leave my hair down but I made it wavy so it had kind of a bohemian look. I even put a velvet red band on my head. I threw on my small black pumps and text Eli that I was ready.

'I'll be there in 10. -Eli'

Ok great I was finally going to meet my father.

'What do I say?'

"Hi Mr. Goldsworthy, my name is Caitlin Morty. I came here to tell you something very important, like I'm your daughter!"

I practiced quietly to myself.

There was a knock on the door. Eli? Nope.

I have seen her in pictures but never in real life.

"Mom?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yes dear! I have heard from sources that your father has

settled down in Canada and he is a very calm guy now. Its time we

reunite!" she exclaimed. She leaned in to hug me but I avoided

her.

"Mom! Bob told me everything! Don't you dare try to make what

you did seem the right thing to do!" I was practically yelling at her

as if she were the child. I still loved her but she wasn't just going to enter my life this easily.

She started to panic and she looked as if she was in staggering

pain. Then I began to panic.

"Mom! What's wrong? Eli, call 911!"

Eli arrived at my house, saw how panicked I was and called 911. The paramedics approached shortly and she was on her way to the hospital. I couldn't stop crying. Eli was being the best brother a person could have. He held me close the whole time.

"Its ok Cait! She will be fine! Nothing is going to happen! You

don't need to cry so hard." he comforted me. We were in his hearse

following the paramedics because they only allowed one other

person to drive with them and Eli insisted on tagging along and I

didn't want to leave him.

"I'm not crying so hard because she is going to the hospital! I'm

crying because she is hurt by what I said. I told her what she

did was wrong and I was ready to say more horrible things!" I

explained.

Eli just pat my shoulder and assured me that everything would be fine in the end. He did make me feel much better though. We were at the hospital in no time. I love you Eileen Morty, you are my mom! You may have left me, but you left me with a wonderful

man...who I haven't seen all day. I wonder where he is. I tried calling his cell but no answer.

I was still in Eli's arms when the doctor came up to us and said

we could see her. It was about time, it felt like days. We walked in to see her laying down singing "You are not alone" by Michael Jackson.

"Hi lovely daughter!"

"Mom! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything I promise-"

she interrupted saying

"Oh please! Everything you said was true. I left you Caitlin! I left and went straight to therapy for three months. I missed you so much. I couldn't go back though. Oh! I'm sorry I don't know your name..."

"Uhh I'm Eli Goldswo-"

"Eli Goldsworthy Junior?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

Eileen burst into tears. So did I because I knew why she was crying and I felt her pain.

"Mom I love you! What happened to you?" I asked still sniffing

from three hours ago.

"I'm dying love. I can't live here anymore. Plus my heart and body have already given up on me. Why even try? I might die today."

"Mom, please don't say that! We just met, I want to get to know

you! Please, live for me!" I pleaded.

Eli sat down in deep thought. Maybe he would finally put the

pieces together.

"I'm afraid its not my choice anymore. Eli come here please."

he stood up and grabbed my mothers hand in his.

"Yes, Mrs. Morty?" he asked quietly. They looked each other in

the eyes for a while, I was beginning to get a little uncomfortable.

"You remind me of your father so much. When you see him, tell

him I'm dead. I really miss him, but I moved on. Did you guys ever

notice your resemblance? Same emerald green eyes that are just so

perfect." she lost her train of thought.

"Mrs. Morty, did you kill my mother Helen Goldsworthy?" he asked with tears in his eyes. I had never seen him like this. I was going to cry again.

"Eli! How dare you ask her that!" I screamed. That was like, it

was like... I don't know but I would be insulted if I was ever

asked a question like that.

"Relax Caitlin. No, Eli I didn't. Although you have every reason

to believe I did, I didn't. Listen, your mother committed suicide

just to ruin my life. She framed me so I could go to jail. She really hated me, and I cry everyday for not pleading guilty in the trial back then. I deserved to go to jail for the rest of my life for what I did to her. Helen died for no reason because of me. So you could say I did, but not physically."

"But, why did she hate you? Why would she do something that...horrible just to get back at you?" he asked.

"Ask your father, I don't think its my place to say."

Eli stood up, smoothed his clothes, and wiped all his tears away.

I felt bad for him. He just found out that his mother committed

suicide for no reason. He left the room. It was just me and her

alone. I grabbed her hand.

"Bob told you everything? I'm sorry. I haven't seen him in years, I miss him." she stopped talking, closed her eyes and let go of

my hand. I became worried so I pressed a button to alert a nurse.

Eileen moved her hand to her side to assure me she was fine.

The nurse arrived and checked on her. Soon after she left the

room, Eli entered.

"I called my dad to tell him I was fine. He expected me home hours ago. He knows I'm at the hospital, when he heard your name, Eileen, he said he was on his way. If you don't mind Mrs. Morty."

She stayed silent. Eli didn't repeat himself he just stood by me and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it and I looked at him.

"I guess we do look a lot like our father. Green eyes, long cheeks. Everything. I put the pieces together while talking to my father. I think I will enjoy having a younger sister." he smirked.

Then he kissed my forehead hugged me and joined me in watching my mother lay on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Eli.

"I'm really glad you know that you're brother and sister. Promise me that you will always be there for each other. Soon you guys will be all you have left. Live life and have a good one." she said with a hoarse voice. It seemed as if she was going to die tonight.

"We promise." Eli and I said in unison.

Oh mom! The tears were slowly coming back. Eli wiped them away and held me tighter. It felt really nice to have someone there for me.

Suddenly, someone was at the door.

"Eileen! Oh my god!" my real dad who doesn't know who I am ran to Eileen's side.

"Does your dad know about me?" I whispered to Eli. He shook his

head and said

"No, our dad doesn't know yet. He will though. Either he finds out now or when we get back to my house. We will tell him though. together." he smirked at the last part which made me feel much more secure.

Eileen and my dad we talking quietly to each other. He stood up

and said

"So that's her?" as he pointed my way. He turned around and walked toward me. Emerald green eyes just like mine.

"Hi. I guess I should say sorry for not being in your life, but just know that I will be." his voice was similar to Eli's but much more mature.

Of course I did sound a little weird to them considering I'm from New Jersey. They had Canadian accents and people from New Jersey talk really fast. I didn't really listen to what he said I just hugged him. He didn't even know I was alive so it wasn't really his fault. We hugged tightly for a long time while Eli just stood there watching with a huge smile on his face.

I pushed away and said

"Dad, my mother isn't crazy now. Haha just kidding she wants to die! Convince her not to, please for me." I had the puppy dog look on my face and tears on my eyes. He thought about it for a minute and asked for Eli and I to leave the room. We did...for an hour.

"Man! What are they doing in there? We have been waiting forever!" I complained.

"I just still cant believe he cheated on my mother, with someone he didn't even love." he replied.

I felt so guilty when he said that and it was very obvious from

the look on my face.

"But, one thing came out good through all of his wrongs. You,

Caitlin are one of a kind, and do not forget that. You made my life worth it. You're the best sister a person could have! It is so weird how close we became in just a few days. I love you little sis!"

When he said that I felt refreshed and joyous! I finally felt like someone really loved me and like he would never betray me or leave my side and always protect me. I liked that feeling. Eli saw how happy I was and hugged me again.

**A new chapter will be up soon and hint: more tragedy to come : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Docters and nurses rushed down the hall and ran into my mothers room.

"Oh my goodness! What is happening?" I asked one of the nurses. I approached the room but the nurse held me back. My Dad came out of the room breathing really hard and holding his right hand to his chest. The doctors rushed out the room with my mother on a stretcher. Eileen was shaking and there was blood all over her. They brought her to the other side of the hospital to an operating room.

"Mom! What happened?"

"Me and your mother were talking, and she started coughing really hard. I pat her back. She stopped, and then started shaking and coughing up blood. I panicked and pressed a red button." Dad explained.

My heart sunk. You know that feeling you get when you are on a roller coaster, you go up so high...and then you fall. The feeling you get in your stomach, I got it in my chest.

"What..." was all I could say.

I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. Crying wasn't the word to describe what I was doing. Bawling wasn't either. It was ten times worse and 15 times louder. My dad picked me up from the floor and held me. Eli joined us. I think he was crying along with me.

After another hour I stopped bawling a little and sat down. My Dad grabbed my hand and I felt better.

Another hour later, Doctor Landon approached us.

"May I speak to Eileen's daughter please?"

I stood up and followed the doctor.

"How is she doctor? Is everything ok?" it was a lady doctor.

"I'm afraid we lost her. We did the best we could but it was almost as if she was giving up completely. We did find the reason why she had nosebleeds and started to cough up blood though. Apparently she had ingested an awful amount of cocaine lately. I'm so very sorry for your lost." she had a soft voice and slowly walked away. I felt bad for the doctors who had to say things like this to people.

Hearing the news made me very uneasy. I stood there in silence for another five minutes after she walked out of my sight. The whole time I just thought if this was real life or a dream. Its so weird how dreams seem so real, while life is so fake. I really hate that what seems so fake and like a nightmare, has to be reality. A knife to my heart would feel like nothing compared to the pain I felt. My stomach had the worst staggering pain and my knees quickly became weak. I felt light headed, yet I was still standing, and staring. When a tear fell from my eye I realized I was in reality. I didn't really cry hard, that was the only tear I had left in me.

"She's dead. Dad what were you talking about before she...she ..."

I hesitated but my dad caught on.

"You." he replied.

He was crying. Eli heard what I said but didn't have an emotional look on his face.

"I'm so sorry" Eli said as he hugged me quickly and tried hard to avoid my gaze. Maybe this had something to do with the fact that his mother died too? I really don't know and I don't want to find out now either.

"Wow, it is ten already. I should be getting home, I wouldn't want my Da- I mean Bob to worry."

My dad had a very emotional and sad expression on his face when I made that mistake.

Crap.

He nodded in agreement and we left the hospital. I decided to drive home in my fathers car. Eli went straight home.

Finally I'm home! Now I could tell Bob everything, including the fact that I had been skipping my appointments with my therapist. Ugh my day would just go way downhill from here. He still wasn't home, I wouldn't expect him to be though it was his night shift at work. I guess I will just have to speak to him tomorrow. Time to go to bed. I fell asleep right away. The next morning I woke up around 11 am. Who cares? I wasn't planning on going to school anyway. Bob should be downstairs doing something I wouldn't care about by now. I still love him though. Can't wait for him to cheer me up, I wasn't feeling peppy today at all.

Wait...Bob didn't know I was skipping, so why didn't he wake me up for school today? With that I ran downstairs and called his name.

"Bob! Bob!"

No answer. I began to worry so I called 911.

"Uhh hello? Yeah, my name is Caitlin Morty. My stepfather has gone missing. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning." I explained. The women on the other end suggested I check the whole house because he may not have heard me when I called his name. After that I should try calling relatives to see if they know

where he is. I don't have relatives, at least none that I actually have met, so I just checked the house.

I went to his room. "Bob?" no answer again, he wasn't in the room. Then I decided to check his office on the third floor.

"Bob?" I called out once more. There was a funny smell in the air that bothered me. Disgusting really.

"Oh my god! Oh shizz I just swore! Crap! Ahhh!"

The phone fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Hello? Ma'am? What happened? Are you there? I'm sending over help right now!" I could hear the woman's worried voice in the back round but I didn't listen.

"Oh...Bob."

I just stared. A loud bang came from the first floor, it sounded like something really heavy broke. I didn't care or listen, I couldn't keep my eyes from...this.

"Hello? Anybody here? We are here to help you!" called out a deep voice from behind. A tear fell from my face and I immediately realized the situation. A police officer grabbed my shoulder and made me face him, he asked me what my name was.

"Caitlin...Morty." I managed to say that with a very hoarse voice.

Bob was laying lifeless on the floor in front of his desk. He had a slit throat and cut wrists. Blood was everywhere and there was an knife nearby. It was the worst sight I have ever seen. Bob lay there with his dark blue eyes open and wide. His limbs were spread across the floor and he was on his back.

One of the police men pulled me away from the scene and the other one checked on Bob's dead body. I escaped his grip and went to my room. I realized I hadn't brushed so I did so in the bathroom. I needed something to do so I got dressed and headed down to the living room. There were a lot of men in black suits in my living room it scared me. Why weren't they on the third floor?

My door was wide open and I saw Eli on my porch.

"Eli what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. You always know how to make me feel welcome!" he smirked. Ugh this was no time for sarcasm and jokes. Eli saw my face and answered seriously this time.

"Alright fine. I didn't see you at school and you wouldn't answer your phone so I decided to check up on you. Sorry!" he held his hands above his shoulders in surrender.

"Dont be. Bobs dead. I found his dead body in his office. Oh Bob. I loved him so much." I broke in to tears and covered my face with my hands.

He hugged my tightly. "Oh Caitlin I'm so sorry!"

I saw Clare behind him. This made me happy I couldn't wait to talk to her about everything. She seemed like the type to make someone feel better in their time of need. I let go of Eli and made my way towards Clare.

"I kind of heard what you just told Eli. Plus Eli told me everything that happened yesterday. I'm so sorry!" she hugged me and I hugged back.

"I feel kind of silly for getting mad at you weeks ago. You knew the whole time right?"

"Yeah. I did. Its ok only I knew so it isn't your fault." I said. She was relieved right away. This time I was the one crying on her shoulder.

"Woah! Major crime scene in there guys!" Eli came toward Clare and I pointing behind him.

"Good to know Eli!" I snapped.

Why would he say that! I just wanted to slap him!

"Oh...I'm sorry Cait I didn't..." I turned my head and he stopped talking.

I saw Clare give him a disappointed look. Thanks Clare!

"Caitlin Morty! We need you in here to answer a few questions."

20 minutes later

"I already told you! The last time I saw Bob was yesterday morning before school. No burglaries and no one visited without me knowing. My mom came but she never entered my house. She died, yesterday night. What else do you want to know?" these cops were interrogating me as if I was the suspect.

My dad entered the house. I was so happy to see him!

"What is this? Are you interrogating her? This ends now! Caitlin come here." I ran into his arms. He had a very strict voice that made me feel like I was untouchable in his arms.

"I'm sorry about Bob." he whispered to me.

Clare and Eli were still outside talking quietly to each other. They both looked angry and stressed. When Clare saw me look at them she made herself smile, but I could tell it was forced.

"Who are you?" asked the mean cop.

"I'm her father, Elijah Goldsworthy." he replied.

"Her father? Bob Morty is her father, and he is dead." the cop said with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me but I am her biological father. Want proof? I'll take a test, but I am her father." he assured the cop once more.

"Ok, then a test will be taken. Until then your a mystery. We saw her birth certificate and Bob Morty is stated as her father not you Elijah Goldsworthy."

My dad didn't reply to that. He told me to get my stuff. I went upstairs and the really annoying cop(his name is Officer Hide) followed me along with my father. My father became very annoyed by Officer Hide.

I grabbed my suitcase and filled it with my clothes. It was a little embarrassing packing my bra and underwear in front of men. It was very uncomfortable because Officer Hide stared at me the whole time. My dad noticed the way he stared at me and blocked his view. Officer Hide just moved to the side with a smirk on his face.

What was he up to?

**Soooooo sorry about how late this is but I have been busy with school and what not soooo I promise to update by Friday **


End file.
